


Warm

by blankpaige



Series: GuGu Mature [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, No Plot, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpaige/pseuds/blankpaige
Summary: GuGu. No plot just plain devil’s tango.





	Warm

Gripping the bedsheets tightly, Guinevere let out sounds of pleasure as she reaches near climax.

Gusion’s throbbing member twitches with every thrust as he goes deeper and deeper inside of her. 

Their minds going blank, Gusion instinctively bends down and bites Guinevere’s shoulder leaving a deep bite mark. The feeling of Gusion’s teeth sinking into her brought new sensations to her body, intensifying the incoming burst. 

 

“Gus..ion” barely able to speak his name, Guinevere tightens herself around Gusion as he goes in for one more deep thrust before surrendering themselves in the state of bliss. 

“Guinevere!” He screams her name before he falls on top of her panting.

He rolls over to her side and pulls her weakened body next to him. Realising the depth of his bite, Gusion placed a gentle kiss on its spot hoping it would heal faster.

“How..do you know... so much..?” He pants into her ear.

She hides her smirk as she buries her face in his chest.  
“I’m born with talent” she teases.


End file.
